The Doctor Who's Network
by Momiji-sama
Summary: Et si les personnages de Doctor Who avaient un facebook ?


_Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir~_

_Plume-now, qui rencontre un franc succès avec ses deux fics Facebook Once Upon A Time et Supernatural, m'a conseillé d'en faire une avec Doctor Who. Donc voilà. J'ai essayé :')_

_Si vous aimez, je pourrai faire plusieurs chapitres. À vous de décider._

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

_Docteur et Amy Pond sont désormais ami(e)s._

* * *

_Docteur et Rory Williams sont désormais ami(e)s._

* * *

Docteur a changé de photo de profil.

_Amy Pond et Rory Williams aiment ça._

Martha Jones : DOCTEUR ?

Wilfred Mott : …

Rose Tyler : Encore ?

Captain Jack Harkness : Cette tête ne te va pas du tout, Docteur. Tu étais beaucoup plus sexy avant, là on pourrai croire que tu sors du berceau !

_Rose Tyler et Martha Jones aiment ça._

River Song: Ne l'écoute pas mon cœur, tu es très bien comme ça !

_Amy Pond aime ça._

Martha Jones : On m'explique ?

Docteur : J'ai régénéré, Martha. J'en suis à mon onzième corps !

* * *

_Jack Harkness a publié sur le journal de Docteur : « _Je vois que tu t'es fais plein de nouveaux compagnons ! Tu me les présenteras ? »

Docteur : Même pas en rêve.

Amy Pond : …

* * *

Docteur aime « Les Noeuds Papillon ».

Rose Tyler : Ça commence bien...

Docteur : Les nœuds papillon c'est cool !

* * *

_Messages privés : Wilfred Mott et Docteur._

Docteur : Comment va-t-elle ?

Wilfred Mott : Comme d'habitude, elle a l'air triste sans s'en rendre compte...

Docteur : Je ne peux pas revenir, vous le savez.

Wilfred Mott : Oui.

Docteur : C'est même dangereux que vous m'ayez en ami Facebook, elle pourrait me voir dans votre liste d'amis.

Wilfred Mott : Ne vous en faites pas, je gère la situation.

Docteur : Je vous fais confiance.

* * *

_Rose Tyle a publié sur le journal d'Amelia Pond_ : « Alors, comment tu l'as rencontré ? »

Amy Pond : Il a détruit la moitié de mon jardin et de ma cuisine quand j'étais enfant, puis est revenu 12 ans plus tard comme si de rien n'était.

Amy Pond : Il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait dans 5min.

Rose Tyler : Ouch. Moi il a fait explosé mon boulot. (y)

Amy Pond : Pas mal. Désolée pour toi.

Martha Jones : Les filles, moi il a téléporté l'hôpital où je travaillais sur la lune !

Rose Tyler : … je crois qu'on a une gagnante.

Docteur : Hey ! Ce n'était pas MA faute, mais celle des Judoons !

Martha Jones : Pareil.

_Rose Tyler et Amy Pond aiment ça._

* * *

Amy Pond aime « Van Gogh »

_Docteur aime ça._

* * *

_Docteur et Craig Owens sont désormais ami(e)s._

* * *

_Jack Harkness a publié sur le journal de Docteur _: « Encore un nouvel ami ? »

Docteur : Ne t'en approches pas.

Jack Harkness : :'(

* * *

_Rose Tyler a créé le groupe_ « Comité de défense des Oods ».

_Docteur aime ça._

* * *

Docteur aime les « Fez ».

River Song : Oh non je ne crois pas chéri.

Docteur : Les fez c'est cool !

* * *

Rory Williams aime « Les gladiateurs romains ».

_Docteur aime ça._

Amy Pond : J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

* * *

_Rory Pond a créé le groupe_ « Les malheurs qui arrivent aux compagnons du Docteur ».

_Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Amy Pond ont rejoint le groupe._

Docteur : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Mickey Smith : Ne vous en faites pas Docteur, tout le monde n'adhère pas à ce groupe !

_Wilfred Mott aime ça._

_Jack Harkness a rejoint le groupe._

Docteur : Sérieusement ?

Jack Harkness : Juste pour t'embêter ~

* * *

_Rose Tyler a publié sur le groupe « Les malheurs qui arrivent aux compagnons du Docteur »_ : Toi aussi Rory ?

Rory Williams : Je suis mort 6 fois depuis que j'ai rencontré le Docteur.

Rose Tyler : Oh.

Martha Jones : Nous avons un nouveau vainqueur !

* * *

_Docteur et Sally Sparrow sont désormais ami(e)s._

* * *

Docteur : Martha regarde qui j'ai retrouvé !

Martha : Ooh c'est la fille des Anges Pleureurs ?

_Sally Sparrow aime ça._

Sally Sparrow : Oui, enchantée Martha !

Amy Pond : Les Anges Pleureurs ? Tu les connais aussi Martha ?

Martha Jones : Oui, ils nous ont coincé une fois et ont même prit son TARDIS au Docteur.

Amy Pond : Sérieusement ?!

Martha Jones : C'est uniquement grâce à Sally qu'on a pu revenir à notre époque.

River Song : Bravo chérie.

* * *

_Martha Jones et Sally Sparrow sont désormais ami(e)s._

* * *

Martha Jones a publié sur sur le journal de Sally Sparrow : « Je n'ai jamais pu te remercier pour ce jour-là, alors merci ! »

_Sally Sparrow et Docteur aiment ça._

Sally Sparrow : De rien !

* * *

Sally Sparrow aime « Les Anges Pleureurs ».

Amy Pond : Nope.

Rory Williams : Nope.

River Song : Et Nope.

Rose Tyler : … il va falloir qu'on m'explique ce que sont ces « Anges Pleureurs ».

* * *

Docteur aime « Les Stetsons ».

Martha Jones : Ça va continuer encore longtemps ?

Rose Tyler : Qui porte ce genre de truc ?

Amy Pond : Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez de l'avoir connu avant.

Docteur : Les stetsons c'est cool aussi !

* * *

Craig Owens a publié une photo dans son journal : « Alfie vous fait un coucou ! »

_Docteur aime ça._

Docteur : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, son nom est Stormageddon ! Mais il est adorable !

Craig Owens : Non, son nom est Alfie ! Arrêtez de changer le nom des gens comme ça !

Amy Pond : Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il change aussi le nom des chevaux.

Docteur : Son nom était Susan, il faut bien respecter ses choix de vie !

Mickey Smith : Ça me rappelle un autre cheval ça. Arthur ?

Docteur : Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ce que l'ancien moi a fait ! Je n'y suis pour rien.

Mickey Smith : Vous m'avez comparé à un cheval !

Docteur : Il t'a comparé à un cheval. Et tu devrais en être honoré, les chevaux sont des animaux braves et forts.

* * *

_Messages privés : Wilfred Mott et Rose Tyler._

Wilfred Mott : Bonjour Rose, nous nous connaissons mal, mais je voulais vous poser une question à propos du Docteur, puisque vous êtes la première de nous tous à l'avoir connu.

Rose Tyler : Oui ?

Wilfred Mott : A-t-il un anniversaire ?

Rose Tyler : Oulah... bonne question ! Il ne m'a jamais dit. Mais on pourrais demander aux autres ?

Wilfred Mott : Bonne idée.

_Rose Tyler a ajouté Martha Jones à la conversation._

Martha Jones : Oui ?

Rose Tyler : Est-ce que tu connais l'anniversaire du Docteur ?

Wilfred Mott : S'il te plait ?

Martha Jones : Wow. Si Rose ne le connaît pas, je le connais encore moins !

Wilfred Mott : A qui pouvons-nous demander alors ?

Rose Tyler : Jack ? Ils semblent se connaître depuis longtemps...

_Martha Jones a ajouté Captain Jack Harkness à la conversation._

Rose Tyler : Jack, tu connais l'anniversaire du Docteur ?

Captain Jack Harkness : Et moi qui pensais que vous m'invitiez à aller boire un verre et.. danser. Je suis déçu.

Wilfred Mott : S'il vous plaît Captain.

Captain Jack Harkness : Hé bien non je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais fêté spécialement, c'est tous les jours la fête avec moi !

Martha Jones : Mince...

Captain Jack Harkness : Et si nous demandions à ses nouveaux compagnons ? On ne sais pas vraiment quelle relation ils entretiennent...

* * *

_River Song et Docteur se sont mariés_

_Amy Pond et Rory Williams aiment ça._

Docteur : … What.

River Song : Spoilers chérie~

Wilfred Mott : Félicitations Docteur !

Rose Tyler : …

Martha Jones : …

Captain Jack Harkness : WOW WOW WOW depuis quand tu épouses tes compagnons toi ?!

Docteur : MAIS JE SAIS PAS

Rose Tyler : C'est quoi ça alors ?

Docteur : Mais j'ai rien fais, c'est elle !

River Song : Oh, chéri, je suis vexée.

Captain Jack Harkness : Ne crois pas que lui passer l'anneau m'empêchera de sympathiser avec elle.

Martha Jones : …

Rose Tyler : …

Docteur : …

River Song : Mais je t'en prie, viens me voir l'ancêtre, et je t'apprendrais la politesse.

Rory Williams : Faites attention, elle est dangereuse. Comme sa mère.

Captain Jack Harkness : Même pas peur.

Amy Pond : Tu peux répéter Rory ?

Rory Williams : Je blaguais chérie, bien entendu !

Amy Pond : Hun hun. Par contre il a raison, notre fille peut s'avérer très dangereuse quand elle est en colère.

Martha Jones : Comment ça votre fille ?

Amy Pond : Bah River !

Rose Tyler : … Mais elle doit avoir 20 ans de plus que vous.

Docteur : Ahah ! Truc wibbly wobbly timey wimey...

Captain Jack Harkness : Donc... Amy et Rory sont les beaux-parents du Docteur ?

Martha Jones : Oh mon Dieu.

Rose Tyler : … Naaaaan ?

Amy Pond : Si...

River Song : J'adore ma petite famille !

* * *

_Docteur et Clara Oswald sont désormais ami(e)s._

Captain Jack Harkness : Encore ?!

Docteur : Captain Jack Harkness, veuillez arrêter de commenter chacune de mes nouvelles amitiés !

Captain Jack Harkness : C'est le principe de Facebook mon sucre d'orge. :)

Amy Pond : …

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre !

Alors ? Vous aimez ? Ou pas ? Merci de me le faire savoir si possible, et c'est tout je crois x)

Si vous avez des envies particulières pour le prochain chapitre, un perso en plus ou je sais pas (comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre Donna, bien qu'elle soit mon compagnon préféré ahah), dites le moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire !

Bisous~


End file.
